A networked system can include any number of computing devices connected by communication links. A computing device may include a central processing units (CPUs) and main memory (e.g., random-access memory). Further, a computing device may include various components such as a graphics accelerator, a network interface card, a display, and so forth. Such components may be connected to a data bus of the computing device.